


Pull Me Under

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anger Management, Conflict, Family Drama, Hearing Voices, Jealousy, M/M, Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack finds out what Mark really does with his nights.





	Pull Me Under

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think happened to Jack? Comments are welcome :3 
> 
> If its not clear, the plain italics are Anti (Jack's father in this story) and the bold italics are Jack. They're speaking in his head through telepathy.

Jack was very anxious to see where it was Mark was going, but he was a little off put by Mark's silent and tense behavior.

 

"What are ye nervous about?" Jack inquires, leaning over to get a good look into Mark's eyes. They were a deep, dark brown right now, dilated. They looked like a pool of chocolate. Mark swallowed, and Jack followed the action, then looked back up at Mark with a wicked smile. "My my...this is a juicy one innit?"

 

"Shut up and sit back, and when we get there don't say _anything._ Hurt me all you want, this is the most painful thing I've ever done." Mark finally says, and Jack pouts at his anger.

 

"Awww m'not here to embarrass ye Mark, but I'll definitely keep the hurt thing in mind." Jack laughs, and Mark huffs. He sits back in his seat as they continued to drive, until he sees bright lights on a sign.

 

A sign to a strip club.

 

Holy shit.

 

"Mark yer a _stripper_?"

 

"Exotic dancer." Mark corrects, letting out a shaky breath. "I don't strip."

 

"What a shame. I have sooo many ones." Jack jokes, and Mark groans as he pulls into a parking space, quickly shutting off the car and heading to the backseat.

 

"Can you just, stay hidden? I really don't want my coworkers speculating."

 

"Ye mean ye don't want them to get hurt." Jack laughs behind Mark, and Mark jumps.

 

"How-"

 

"Teleportationnn~"

 

Mark rolls his eyes at him and picks up his bag, shutting and locking his doors as he turns towards the club.

 

"Jack. I'm serious. Whatever it is that you're running from, keep it out of my work. That means my teaching too." Mark says sternly, and Jack laughs, pulling him by his collar and forcing them to lock eyes.

 

"M'serious too. Don't fuckin' talk to me like I'm a child. I can behave myself for ye baby," Jack teases, smirking at the way that Mark's body goes rigid. "If only fer you." Jack lets him go, and he laughs as Mark storms through the front of the club, following slowly behind him.

* * *

 

He got bored rather quickly without Mark around to tease, so he decided he'd take a seat near the stage and order a few drinks.

 

_Should you really be drinking at a time like this,_ _Seàn_ _?_

 

_**I'm pretty sure I'll be okay.** _

 

_Seàn_ _, I didn't send you back to Mark to rekindle your romance. I sent you there to hide, and you're doing a shitty job of it._

 

_**Call me** _ _**Seàn** _ _**again and I'll throw this glass across the room, Anti.** _

 

_I'm your father,_ _Seàn_ _. I have every right to call you your_ _birthname_ _. Time is running out, and you need to find_ _Autori_ _and_ _Acodi_ _before they find you._

 

_**Get out of my fucking head.** _

 

_I'll be here when you're reasonable. In any other case, call your mother when this all goes to hell again._

 

_**Maybe if it goes to hell it'll see you and change itself.** _

 

Jack audibly laughed at the angered scoff he gained from his father as the music around him began to boom, coursing through his veins like a drug.

 

He lifted up hooded blue eyes to see the stage, and his mouth nearly went dry.

 

Mark was...just as hot as he was 5 years ago. Tanned skin, toned body, black bangs to cover just above those gorgeous brown, seductive eyes. He was dressed in nothing but some very tight shorts and a bowtie, and _fuck_ if that shouldn't be a sin.

 

He gave a weary, angry look to Jack before he grabbed onto the pole in front of him, closing his eyes and breathing before his demeanor changed to that of which he had when he was teaching.

 

Smug, superior, and absolutely sexy. Jack watched as he worked the pole like his life depended on it, every movement fluid and calculated.

 

_Seàn_ _..._

 

_**Shut up, dad. I'm enjoying the show.** _

 

He ignored the sigh he got from Anti, shimmering blue eyes pushing out anything that wasn't Mark.

 

_"Pull me under, pull me under, pull me under again..."_

 

The music pulsed, and Jack's breathing got ragged as Mark continued to dance in his own little world as the crowd cheers for him as if he'd just won a war.

 

" _Your spell is a curse, your heart's even worse, but I love when you suffocate me..."_

 

Jack is following, learning all of Mark's movements by memory, sighing in contentment before he hears him clear his throat. He looks back up at his eyes to see that he's looking at his table. Why?

 

Jack looks down to see that he's been idly holding a glass in the air for the past god knows how long as he drops it back on the table with a crash, laughing as Mark covers his face with a blush when the music ends. He regains his composure soon, blowing kisses at the crowd as he goes backstage.

 

Mark always was a flirt.

 

Some things never change.

 

Jack takes it upon himself to leave $5 for the broken glass, and heading towards backstage. He sees Mark talking to some guy, and is about to intervene when he's stopped by a heavy hand.

 

"Employees only, kid." A booming voice says above him, and he lifts his eyebrow at the dark skinned man in front of him. He sighs and points behind him, causing him to turn around during which Jack teleports into the room.

 

That trick wasn't as funny when he was annoyed. He waved at the bouncer, who was currently confused as to how he got past him so fast, then stormed towards Mark.

 

_Seàn_ _. Please._

 

**_I just want to talk to them. I'm his guest anyways._ **

 

_Last time you say you wanted to talk to someone you ended up bruised and bloodied next to a dead body. Don't let that happen again._

 

**_I promise. I won't._ **

 

"Hi!" He says, throwing a possessive arm over Mark's shoulder and eyeing the man in front of them. The man looks him over with a disinterested look, then back up at Mark.

 

"This your boyfriend?"

 

"No." Mark deadpans, and Jack laughs as he tightens his grip on Mark.

 

"More importantly, who are ye?"

 

"Who's asking?" The guy challenges, and Jack gives him a devious smile, showing his canines.

 

"I am." He says, static filling his voice as he grits his teeth. He feels a hand on his back, tugging at his shirt so he looks at Mark, who's giving him pleading eyes, which he ignores.

 

The guy only chuckles at him, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, what say you and me go somewhere a little more...private. I'll return you to your little...friend soon enough." He says to Mark, and Jack's blood is boiling with jealousy.

 

Jack chuckles, abandoning Mark's shoulder for his hand as Mark begins to walk with the guy. "Yer not goin' anywhere." He says, voice echoing with itself, layering as his anger rises. "We have things to do."

 

"Jack." Mark says, and Jack shoots him a look that makes him think twice about what he says. "Jack, can we talk for a second?" Mark says, eyeing the stranger who nods. Jack turns and looks at him, eyes squinted as Mark pulls him away.

 

_I made a mistake._

 

**_No, but I'm about to._ **

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
